gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Mariotehplumber
Mariotehplumber (real name: John Burris) is an infamous YouTube ranter that gained infamy on the boards due to his ridiculously intense hatred of Rosalina, hating her so much that he bought over so far, 600+ of her amiibo as of March 1, 2015. Just so that nobody can have them. However, Rosalina is just one of the many, many, many things he hates. He also hates the modern "hentai" Sonic, and screams about how they need to bring back the CLEAAAASIK Sonic. He hates the Fire Emblem characters, especially "Throbbin" and "Looseinya" for the same reasons as Rosalina. He also doesn't like any modern games that have come out since like 2006. He also hates Game Grumps, which is admittedly nowadays (especially anything with Suzy, but that's off-topic). Despite his dislike of Smash 4, he plays Smash 4 on Twitch and mains Dr. Mario. His constant use of the word "hentai", causes a lot of people to tell him that hentai means pornographic even though Mariotehplumber's eyes said that it means "long". He's also infamous for attacking other popular Youtubers, such as Cobanermani456, Pat the NES punk, and etc. Despite his constant whining and anger throughout most of his video that he releases, he actually has a "soft" side when it comes to explaining his opinions are real or when he starts giving away amiibos that he had scalped before. History on Sega Forums He starts off as "Sonic 1" and became an infamous user who annoyed almost everyone with his constant whining about modern Sonic over glorifying of classic Sonic. He referred to himself as "number one Sonic fan" because of his extreme love for the original Sonic the Hedgehog game (but only that game, although he doesn't mind the other Genesis titles in the series). He was banned when the moderation staff got sick of his constant whining and trolling around the time of Generations's release, eventually returning as "Blowit" ''before being banned once more. However, he then returned as "''Sonic Henkai", then got banned again, then re-returned as "Son Goku", then got banned again, then re-re-returned as "My Shoes", then got banned again, then re-re-re-returned as "Wet behind ears", then got banned again, then re-re-re-re-returned as "Banned Unfairly", then got banned again, then re-re-re-re-re-returned as "Pasta Power", ''then got banned again, then re-re-re-re-re-re-returned as "''Sonicfirstsonic", then got banned again, then re-re-re-re-re-re-re-returned as "Sonic Master", ''then got banned again, then re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-returned as "''Sonic Ranger", ''then got banned again, then re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re as "''Sonic Ringer" and was banned once more. His return to the Sega Forums and constant whining several times leads the administrator to ban his IP addresses from accessing, but he changes his IP address, he created an account on Sega HD telling members that he would pay money to have his account unbanned. Reviews He "reviewed" some games that he never even played before, such as Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg, and probably most of the modern Sonic games, and very rarely Mario games. He makes statement that you don't have to play the game in order to review it which is stupid. Most of his "reviews" were abysmal description of the games, saying that it rips-off Mario, Zelda, and Sonic, even though it doesn't, and doesn't bother showing any gameplay footages whatsoever. Only 3 reviews shows him destroy the game: Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon: Year of the dragon, and Megaman X6. He did a "review" showing his action figures which are the classic Sonic figures and a destroyed modern Sonic figures, He gives the classic figures a 10/10 while he gives the modern figures a 0/10 even though he didn't bother reviewing them. Even IGN reviews are better than MTP's. Don't tell TombradyGOAT we said that. Scalping Mariotehplumber didn't stop at Rosalina, though, and has started scalping other characters like Ike, Shulk, and Meta Knight. And he plans on scalping Robin, Lucina, and Ness, even though he's not a "hentai character" (read: any character that debuted after 2006). Heck, he also claims to plan on buying out all of the upcoming amiibo, even though many of them (like Mr. Game and Watch) are about as far away from "hentai" as you can get. The real kicker about this is that he claims that collectors are the reason that nobody can find amiibo anywhere, even though he claims that he was a collector for a long time. Is he just a troll? Oh yeah, he also recently came out as a troll. ...and then acted no different from before, as seen in the above quote. Keep in mind that another infamous internet weirdo, Christian Weston Chandler, also claimed to be a troll, and look where he is now. It's most likely that he just said this so people would stop making fun of him. Of course, that hasn't happened. Trivia * By the time he starts giving away amiibos, people are slightly starting to respect him. * His starting quote is "the most important thing the character design" despite it is not. * Mariotehplumber, however was involve with a truck load of amiibos being stolen, he wish that it should have drove into the ocean and Mariotehplumber would granted the thief to be a hero to everyone, but it never happens. This led to some people into thinking that it was him who stole it or he just hates Nintendo for that purpose because he think they are getting worst. * There are many debates if Mariotehplumber has a so-called "girlfriend" or not. * he is also racist against anybody who is not American or Canadian. * He uses Mental Conditions and Homophobic Slurs as insults. * He's also misogynist due to his treatment of woman specifically his "girlfriend" and other female characters, complaining that it was "dumb" to play as a female protagonist, he even said his "girlfriend" belongs to the kitchen, causing his Sega Forum account: "Sonic Master" to get banned. * He pronounces Faggots, Faygits. * The fact that he main Dr. Mario is because according to his Miiverse account, he said that all the characters are "cheap, unbalanced, and require zero amount of skills," this show that he is not good at every character except Dr. Mario. * He confirms that he has like 600+ or 400 amiibos of Rosalina * He confirms himself to live at Canada. * His gaming email was hacked by some "Angry Rosalina Fan Cult." The hackers even reveals his real full name: John Burris. * He was interviewed 2 times so far about amiibos on Nintendo Nuggets. * He wants to collect all Ness' for whatever reason. * He's not lying about Rosalina. You can see the boxes and boxes he has of her on Twitter. And on his Encyclopedia Dramatica entry (which we won't link to for the sake of decency), you can see the Marths, Villagers, Wii Fit Trainers, etc. * He is commonly shipped with Rosalina. The two go great together, and Rosalina was practically created just for him, so it makes perfect sense. We await their wedding with baited breath. * He is friends with another whiny Classic Sonic fanboy, SammyClassicSonicFan, who made a video defending him. * When playing the Perfect Run of Super Mario Galaxy 2, he suicided at the end so Rosalina wouldn't go on Starship Mario. Seriously. * Somehow after his video of his long absence, he released the video about breath of the wild's secret ending, and he suddenly shows Zelda's at the end, it probably means he doesn't hate "hentai" anymore. * He is Chadondorf, as they are the only two people on the internet who swear. Category:Probably doesn't take showers Category:Friends of Kristoff Category:Still better than Justin Bieber Category:Mistakes